The Sharpest Lives
by queso.con.queso
Summary: songfic ! i do not own OUAT or it's characters or the song or band (MCR-The Sharpest Lives)... Emma has brought back Marian and Regina is clearly not happy, when both women finally agree to meet up things turn out a bit differently than they thought they would. SMUT ! SwanQueen . if you don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters ….**

 **Note : Hook/Emma kiss did not happen (for the sake of the Fic to work xD) & the urn wasn't brought back either. And Emma has an apartment now. **

**Emma has brought Marian back, and while everyone is at Granny's celebrating Regina realizes who she is. Emma feels terrible, Regina storms out after discovering who she is. Nobody has seen either woman for a week now or heard from them. Everyone starts to worry but they realize its between the women to sort their differences as much as they want to jump in. Henry has been staying with his grandparents since Emma ran out after Regina the night Marian came back. Kind of a song fic, got the idea from My Chemical Romance's "The Sharpest Lives" …. There will be SMUT just FYI…..**

" _You're just like your mother. Never thinking of consequences"_

Emma sat in her car the words replaying over and over again in her head. She sat parked in front of the Mayor's house. The light in her bedroom was on, Emma wanted nothing more than to go and talk it out with her, but she couldn't work up the courage.

She'd been doing this for a week straight now, at about the same time too, she'd just drive over to Regina's and sit there for about an hour debating whether or not to go and knock and attempt to step inside.

She started the bug up, not today, she didn't know what to say, or do, she knew Regina was furious with her, and she had reason to be but at the same time she couldn't understand why, after all they'd been through, Regina was not even responding to her calls.

She pulled up in front of her new apartment. Her phone lit up in the passengers seat, she glanced down.

" _Incoming Call: Mary-Margaret"_

She sighed. She let it ring until it was a missed call, then she decided she'd at least text her mother.

" _Still don't want to talk about this, I'm sorry, tell Henry I love him, I'll get him tomorrow"_

Almost as soon as she put her phone back down it lit up again with a text notification.

" _I love you too Mom, cya tomorrow :)"_

As down as she'd been lately she couldn't help but smile and give a little chuckle, she should have know it was him trying to call her all week.

She put her phone in her pocket and unhooked her seatbelt.

She got out and went upstairs, pushed the door open and collapsed onto the couch. She couldn't wait till the rest of the furniture got in, sleeping on the couch was getting old fast. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, then poured herself a rather full glass.

What was wrong with her, why was she getting so down about the fact that Regina was pissed at her, this was just their relationship, it was like a giant roller coaster of ups and downs. But this time she didn't know if an up was coming anytime soon.

It'd been a week already and neither of them seemed to be giving in to actually trying to talk about this in person.

She reached into her pocket for her phone, maybe she should just text her and see if they could meet to talk after all she was going to get Henry back tomorrow and she didn't need him in the middle of their fights.

She practically chugged her glass of alcohol, she was going to need this to muster the courage just to text the Mayor.

She poured herself another glass and began sipping it while she typed with her other hand.

" _Hey, listen I know I'm probably your least favorite person in the world right now, but can I come over so we can talk about this, because I don't know what to do anymore, my head is spinning and I'm just sorry, really I am"_

She placed her phone down on the coffee table and finished her glass before pouring another one.

Her phone vibrated and lit up and she nearly choked on the sip she'd taken as she saw the notification.

 _Text Message : Regina Mills_

She unlocked her screen and let out a half laugh at the response she'd received.

" _Fine"_

She finished off her glass, which hadn't been as full as the first, and got up, she decided to walking was probably the best course of action seeing as she was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol now, maybe chugging three glasses hadn't been the smartest idea but then again she'd never be able to deal with all this right now without it being in her.

The walk wasn't a long one and maybe it was the alcohol but she seemed to arrive in record time.

As she got to Regina's front door she stopped and took a deep breath before knocking.

Regina opened the door and silently let her in, they went into her office and Regina poured them both drinks before sitting behind her desk.

She sipped her drink and stared at Emma.

"For someone who wanted to talk you're awfully quiet," Emma gulped.

"Listen Regina, I'm sorry, I really am I was just saving her from being executed," Regina rose a hand and Emma fell silent.

"You were just being the hero, the Saviour, you were just doing the right thing, I get how you view it, but at the same time you've just gone and changed the future! You saved someone who was supposed to be dead! Someone who shouldn't be here right now, you've thrown everything off! You can't just go back in time and mess with whatever you chose to!" Her voice was getting louder and shaky as her eyes watered up, and Emma just sat there head down, silent.

"Regina I-" , she was cut off.

"You're just like your mother! Oh I was just saving someone from a terrible fate! You can't save everyone Miss Swan! You can't always do things that you think are right especially when they mess with timelines and the future!"

"Listen Regina!" Emma stood up slamming her glass on the Mayor's desk.

Regina followed suit.

The two were now leaning towards each other, anger visible in both their eyes.

"What Miss Swan?!" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry I ruined this all for you! I get it you were happy! You found Robin you had a second chance! I didn't know who she was though when I saved her, mind you I rescued her from your dungeons!" she felt her face getting warmer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't who I am now back then! But if she was to die you should have just let her! Should have been selfish for once in your damn life and just saved yourself!"

"I couldn't just leave her there knowing you were going to kill her! She deserved the chance the live!"

Their faces were now so close that their noses almost touched. Anger flaring in the brunette's eyes, they looked almost black.

"And what gives you the right to decide that Miss Swan! You couldn't just leave it alone, couldn't just do what you went there to do?"

"No I couldn't just let an innocent woman die! All she did was hide my mother from you!"

"I was a different person back then! So don't try turning this on me!" Regina snarled lifting one of her hands up and grabbing Emma's face with it.

Emma gasped.

"Don't try turning this on me, it was you who did this," Emma's eyes began to water. She could feel the emotions Regina was going through right now, she was angry, and hurt and upset, yet she refused to let the tears welling up in her eyes fall.

"Regina I don't know what you want from me, I've said I'm sorry and I really just want this all to be over and done with, please just forgive me! It's not like I went looking for Robin's wife to save her and ruin what you had going."

Regina let out a sigh and her eyes fell, she released Emma's face and sat back down grabbing her glass.

"I just thought I was finally going to have a chance. I was so happy, I finally got the courage to get to know him, and then it was all swept away, this is exactly why I wasn't going to open up in the first place," she finished her glass off and poured herself another. "Villains just don't get happy endings," she sighed.

Emma sat sipping her drink as she was already three ahead of the Mayor, and that was all she could do, she really did feel bad for ruining Regina's chance, but all she'd done was save an innocent life.

Regina gave up the fight and let the tears fall now, and Emma lost it as well. They both sat holding their drinks, and letting the silent tears roll down their cheeks. And in unison they placed them down on the desk and looked into each other's teary eyes.

Emma stood up and moved around the Mayor's desk. She stood next to the older woman, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, if there was a way to save her and keep your happiness I would have, I just didn't know who she was," Regina slid her chair back and looked as if she was going to stand up. Emma stood just waiting for her to say something or do something.

But what happened next had not been was she was expecting.

Regina grabbed her hands and guided her to sit straddled on her lap. Emma didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that the brunette had placed her here or that fact that she (Emma) had just let it happen.

"I hate you!" Regina said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she grazed a thumb over Emma's tear stained cheek.

She then grabbed hold of Emma's face and pulled it to hers.

Their lips came crashing together.

Regina bit and sucked at the blonde's bottom lip, Emma let out a soft moan in her mouth.

Her hands flew to the older woman's hips and she scooted herself up more so they were chest to chest.

"I hate you," Regina mumbled and Emma felt her shirt being ripped open, buttons scattering, she gasped.

"You don't ha-'' Emma started but the Mayor was having none of it and cut her off with a nip at her neck.

Nails dragged down her back and Emma let out a moan, it felt so damn good the bit of pain.

Her bra was unclasped quickly and she shrugged it off her shoulders and began to attempt to stand, the brunette let out a growl, "Where do you think you're going?"

Emma stood and let out a chuckle, "I'm going to take you on your desk Madame Mayor, and show you why you," she slips her hand down to between Regina's legs, "don't," she slips under that tight pencil skirt, "hate," she rubs her through her panties and a whimper escapes the Queen's lips, "me," she moves the panties aside and thrusts a finger inside of her without warning.

The way Regina moans is breathtaking and her hips jut out towards the finger, silently begging for more, as Emma is sure she won't actually beg aloud.

The blonde withdraws her finger and brings it to her lips, sucking the wetness from it, "Mhmm"

Regina's chest is heaving as she pushes herself up and moves on Emma like a predator.

She shoves the younger woman back and she falls, not so gracefully onto the desk.

"Don't you know dear, I'm a Queen, you don't get to push me around," she snarls and Emma gulps, maybe this wasn't a good idea to get her so riled up, they do say there is a fine line between love and hate and she thinks they are quickly approaching it.

"You don't hate me Regina," she knows she's pushing her luck, but it has been awhile since she's gotten any and angry can be quite amazing.

"Don't tell me how I feel," and her skinny jeans are being yanked from her body roughly, nails scratching along her legs in their path. Regina leans down and bites on her thigh close to her sex, and bites down hard.

"Ah!" Emma lets out a scream, pain and pleasure mixed are enjoyable but this is all pain.

She reaches her hands down in an attempt to push Regina off and suddenly finds her hands cuffed to the desk.

"What the?" she yanks at her restraints and the older woman chuckles, deep and hearty.

"You're not escaping me dear, don't start something you can't finish, Sheriff" and Emma knows she wasn't ready for this, she begins to squirm.

The brunette reaches down and hooks her thumbs under the waistband of the Savior's panties, simple black cotton, she internally scoffs. She isn't the least bit surprised to see that Emma's glistening, wet and so ready for her, torturing her is going to be fun.

The brunette leans forward and flicks her tongue out over the spot she'd just bitten not too long ago, Emma lets out a sigh, and that's when she moves again, latching onto a spot just below it and biting and sucking. Emma's hips jerk upwards and the Queen places an arm across her stomach to hold her down.

"Ah ah, this is my game Princess," she smirks all the bit the Evil Queen and Emma's head drops back against the desk, she's given up trying to pull at her restraints.

Suddenly there's a tongue on her most intimate parts and she screams as Regina doesn't hesitate to suck her clit into her mouth.

"Fuck!" it comes out breathy and in a bit of a moan.

"You want me to fuck you don't you?" her tongue flicks over the twitching bundle or nerves, "Well, it's rather unfortunate that I have other plans for you, one doesn't simply steal from the Evil Queen, you aided a prisoner in escaping."

Without any warning two fingers are thrust inside the blonde and Regina draws a rosy nipple into her mouth holding it between her teeth.

"Re-gina!"

Emma's losing her mind now, the multiple sensations, the bit of pain, the angry thrusts of the other woman's fingers into her, she's being fucked, there is no other way to put it, she's going to be writhing and quivering under the hands and tongue of the woman she once swore she hated. The woman who swore she still hated her, but as she felt the fingers curl upward to hit her g-spot all thoughts of hate left her mind.

Regina drove into Emma quickly, she wanted to hurt her, she wanted her to have happiness just to have it taken away, and here she was taking a page from an old book or hers, she knew she was good at pleasure.

"Do you want to cum?" she raises an eyebrow and glances up before switching to the other breast, loving that she's found a way to shut the irritating blonde up.

"Uh" is all she can manage. Regina moves back down her body and pinches her clit between her thumb and pointer finger, jerking Emma from her quickly approaching orgasm.

"You don't cum, until I say so, dear, this is my house, my rules," Emma lets out a sound that almost sounds like a sob.

She tries to move her hips against the other's hand as Regina has now ceased all movement and is just pinching her clit.

"Fuck! Regina!" Emma's mind is swimming, she can't focus on anything.

"Miss Swan, you've done something you have no business doing," Regina states as if it's quite obvious and slowly slips one finger back inside of the squirming blonde.

"ReginAAAA," she tries and just as she reaches the last part of her name the brunette drives three fingers into her with no warning or preparation.

"Mhmm," Regina pounds into her and her hips buck continuously, casually flicking the younger's clit with her thumb, she already knows she's going to stop once the blonde is at that point but she's not going to clue her into her plan.

Emma arches up from the desk and lets out a long moan and Regina nearly loses her composure, she has to remind herself she's angry at this woman she has upon her desk. She has to remind herself she is simply going to get her to the edge and leave her, but the sounds that she is making are blurring her mind and she no longer knows for sure if she can pull herself from it when she reaches the point at which she had originally planned to end this little escapade.

Emma's moans are beautiful and Regina can't resist them any longer, so she dives in, she quickly moves down the Savior before her and licks along her slit which is soaking wet for her, drawing out a long and slow movement of her tongue. She can feel Emma's core twitch so she knows she has made her point clear.

She thrusts her tongue into the blonde and revels in the fact that the blonde lets out a whimper.

"Don't you dare cum!" Emma cries out in a whimper as she is already so close yet she for some reason doesn't want to disappoint Regina, she doesn't exactly know why she has this urge either.

The blonde bites her lip and tries her best to contain the sounds that she knows will come from her if she doesn't bite the back of her hand, but seeing as her hands are restrained she doesn't know what she can really do.

A moan tears through her mouth and Regina's eyes show the fire inside of them, she's enjoying this.

A few quick flicks of her tongue against Emma's clit and she's there. Emma's hips are coming off the desk again and Regina allows it for a moment and quickly pulls away and stands up.

"What the?!" the Sheriff spits out.

"I'm done dear, I don't know what you could be complaining about," she flicks her wrist casually and the handcuffs around Emma's wrists fall away. Once they do the blonde launches.

She's on Regina in seconds, she has the Mayor pinned to the window of her office, if it was day light she'd be on display for everyone to see. She let's out an indignant huff.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to start something you can't finish," Emma whispers into the brunette's ear.

With that she rakes her nails up the prim and proper woman's thighs and sneaks under the pencil skirt. Regina's breathing becomes heavy and she lays her head against the window eyes closed and mouth open as if in a silent scream She won't give Emma the satisfaction, this is just sex, she doesn't need to hear her.

But Emma has other plans and the Mayor's eyes shoot open as she hears and feels her panty hose being ripped right by her sex.

"Miss Swan!" she tries to push back against the woman but Emma definitely has muscle and strength and doesn't budge.

"Problem?" she asks and she moves a finger along the panty line covering the Mayor's soaked pussy. A groan escapes blood red lips, and teeth bite down on a lip as she tries not to be heard, she can't let this woman gain the upper hand.

"Fuck! You!" she sounds a bit breathier than she'd prefer.

"Why Madam Mayor who knew you'd have such a dirty mouth?" the blonde raises an eyebrow and rubs along the other woman's slit through her panties, at the same time she decides to bite down on the long slender neck before her and suck vigorously.

"Miss Swaaaa," she tries and it fades out into a moan, she wiggles her hips in an attempt to escape the hold the Savior has on her but instead this only increase the pressure against her sex which is now throbbing ever so slightly.

Emma quickly slips a finger underneath the lace that covers the prize, and a sharp intake of breath lets her know that she's having the desired effect. "Cat got your tongue?" she punctuates each word with a quick hard thrust of her finger into the swollen heat, and then pulls out entirely and stands back just enough for her next move.

Regina is suddenly spun around and her back now takes place of where her chest was, before she can say anything thin pink lips are upon her own swallowing any protest.

Emma bites and sucks on the red bottom lip in front of her and then trails down an olive colored neck and suddenly drops to her knees.

Regina gasps as her skirt is pushed up around her waist and thumbs are hooking into the waistline of her black lace thong. She steps out of the underwear as it makes its way down to her ankles. Emma looks up at her with a mischievous grin and unceremoniously moves Regina's left leg over her shoulder.

Catching on the brunette anchors herself on the blonde's shoulders and just as she does so she feels the first swipe of a wet tongue against her heat.

"F-fuck!" she half screams and that's all the encouragement that the younger woman needs and she reaches a hand down to spread the older's lips and thrusts her tongue inside.

She alternates between deep and shallow and her thumb puts just the right amount of pressure on the little nub above. Regina's moans are so hot and driving her insane, she doesn't think any of the girls or women she messed around with ever sounded quite so perfect.

Nails dig into shoulders and she hears Regina's head fall back against the window, without any warning she moves her tongue to the Mayor's clit and sucks simultaneously thrusting two fingers inside wet heat.

"Mo-More," and suddenly she's filled to the brink with three fingers thrusting into her quickly, a thumb perfectly flicking her clit on each upward movement.

Emma turns her head suddenly and bites down on a thigh hard, 'revenge' she thinks, but then suddenly she feels her fingers being clenched and a gush of liquid coats her hand and cheek.

"Em-maaaaAAA" Regina screams as she cums full force, she hand't expected fucking the blonde to have such an effect on her, so she isn't surprised she came so quickly, but now she's sure she said her name. Hands leave shoulders and she slumps back slightly as Emma helps her to lower her leg back to the ground.

She quickly pulls her skirt back down and Emma stands, giving her distance, perhaps she took this too far, they were just supposed to talk, and gods was she still uncomfortably aroused.

Regina seems to recompose herself quickly and glances up at Emma, who suddenly feels under dressed and moves to collect her clothes. As she bends down in front of the desk she can feel eyes upon her backside so she makes sure to bend a little extra and push her ass out.

And then she's on her, she's being pushed against the desk bent over still and feels the claws on her ass before two fingers are thrust inside of her curling just perfectly. Another hand moves to rub her clit hard and fast in circles and then she's cuming all over the Mayor's hand. She's screaming incoherently and feels lips on the back of her neck as fingers slow to draw out her orgasm.

"F-fuck," she says releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding and Regina just chuckles and moves back.

Emma stands on shaky legs and turns to face the laughing woman.

"Care to share what's so funny?" she raises an eyebrow.

"That did not go as planned," she simply states and then Emma's laughing with her, not even caring anymore that she's naked.

THE END


End file.
